


Age is in the Mind

by HeartsGuardianSol



Series: Life is fun [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Closets?, M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, fliers have a very high charge?, i'm not even sure how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 23:43:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14296038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartsGuardianSol/pseuds/HeartsGuardianSol
Summary: He was a scientist. He was an explorer. He was not some freshly sparked youngling... But his frame said otherwise.





	Age is in the Mind

It was hard to break his mind from the concept that millions of years had passed. It was hard to believe that in the eons that he had spent trapped in the ice an entire war had ravaged his home world. That everything he had known was erased by the passage of time and war. It was hard to tell himself that he was millions of vorns older... That he shouldn't feel like he was still fresh from the academy.

He was a scientist. He was an explorer. He was not some freshly sparked youngling... But his frame said otherwise.

Skyfire sighed as he made his way through the Ark towards his quarters. Another day, another battle gone by. The barest wisps of the lingering charge echoing in his frame. The post battle 'surveillance' flight hadn't been enough to expel the excess energy...

It was nothing a little self servicing couldn't handle... All he had to do was make it back to his quarters.

Unfortunately for him, as he was turning the corner Perceptor and Wheeljack came around the far corner bickering until they spotted him.

"Hey Skyfire! Hold up!" Wheeljack called from the other end of the hall. Skyfire gave a low curse and quickly turned the corner.

"Skyfire wait."

Skyfire eyed a storage closet for barely a second before diving in and closing the door with a quickly. He stood there listening as his friends walked past the closet still searching for him. after a minute he sighed and leaned his helm against the door. It was about then he noticed that he wasn't alone in the oddly spacious closet.

Glancing over his shoulder he was met with a sight indeed...

The leader of the Aerialbots was leaning against the back wall of the closet, overly bright optics avoiding contact with his own gaze, his cheekplates flushed with energon... his frame coated in a sheer mist of coolant, the younger mech's fans were whirling lowly -How had he not heard them?- Skyfire blinked before his gaze the jet's hands down that lithe frame to where they had been obviously occupied now trying to hide the exposed equipment underneath...

Skyfire swallowed tightly before he cleared his throat. "I.. I... Uh... Forgive me I didn't realize that this closet was occupied.. um..." Skyfire glanced over the mech once more and before he knew it his vocoder was blurting out, "Um.. would you like some help with that?"


End file.
